The present invention relates to knobs generally and, more specifically, to a metallic knob assembly for attachment to pot lids and/or to other hot bodied utensils.
Often one needs to grasp the knob or holding member of a hot utensil, for example, of a pot lid. To avoid scolding of the fingers of a user who accidentally might forget to use an insulating cuff or the like, it is common to construct the part of the knob that is touched by hand from a synthetic material, e.g. nylon.
However, synthetic materials are not as hygienic nor as conductive to cleaning as knobs made of metal. Metallic materials, on the other hand, are excellent heat conductors and therefore best avoided for knobs that are used with hot utensils, to avoid injury.